YUNJAE- LOVE TRICK
by Cherie Miele
Summary: Tanpa Yunho sadari, seringai tipis terlihat dibibir merah alami milik Jaejoong/"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu./YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/NO BASH/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : DRABBLE – LOVE TRICK**

**Author : Cherie Miele**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Genre : Roman**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : INI FF ANTI JAE NISTA/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/GK SUKA KLIK BACK !**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boa, Yeoja cantik itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Jaejoong namja yang begitu dibencinya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil membawa tumpukan beberapa buku tebal dikedua tangannya. Sebuah smirk jahat seketika muncul dibibir berbalut lipstik merah menyalanya. Dikibaskannya rambut panjangnya kebelakang, lalu dengan gaya anggun dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Brug

"Aahhh...," Teriak Boa kesakitan saat pantatnya mencium lantai dengan kerasnya. Bukan hanya itu, buku buku yang dibawa Jaejoong pun jatuh menimpanya.

Rencana licik yang tadi ada dipikirkan Boa untuk menjahili Jaejoong dengan menabraknya yang sedang kesusahan membawa buku bukunya berbalik pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Boa lupa kalau bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong itu namja dan dia Yeoja.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Suara merdu itu membuatnya sedikit teralih dari sakit dipantatnya.

"Kau...," geram yeoja itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Boa bangun.

Plasss,

Uluran tangan Jaejoong ditepis kasar oleh Boa. Dia lalu berdiri sendiri, walau masih dengan memegangi pantatnya.

"Kau pasti sengaja kan?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Bohong."

Plak

Jaejoong memegang pipi kirinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Boa.

.

.

"Boa..."

Seorang namja tampan terlihat berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Yunho Oppa."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa menampar Jaejoong?" tanya namja tampan yang ternyata Yunho itu.

"Oppa, Jaejoong sengaja menabrakku sampai jatuh. Pantatku sakit, Oppa." jawab Boa dengan nada manjanya.

"Maaf Yunho, kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan hingga Boa terjatuh." Terang Jaejoong.

"Bohong. Dia sengaja Oppa. Sejak dulu Jaejoong memang tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku memang tidak melihatmu. Seharusnya kau bisa menghindar tadi saat tau aku kesulitan membawa banyak buku agar tidak sampai tertabrak." Jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau...," Boa menggeram kesal.

Hampir saja tangannya kembali akan menampar Jaejoong kalau saja Yunho tidak menahannya terlebih dulu.

"Boa..., sudahlah. Bukankan Jaejoong sudah meminta maaf. Kenapa masalah kecil seperti ini harus diperpanjang." Kata Yunho tegas.

"Tapi Oppa.."

"Kwon Boa, kembalilah kekelasmu."

Mendengar nada perintah dari Yunho. Mau tidak mau Boa harus menuruti perkataan Yunho. Dengan kaki menghentak kesal, Boa pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Maafkan Boa, Jae. Tolong jangan diambil Hati. Anak itu memang sepertinya perlu pelajaran etika agar tidak bertindak anarkis lagi." kata Yunho setelah Boa pergi dari sana.

Dia lalu berjongkok membantu Jaejoong merapikan buku bukunya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku yang salah." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kka, aku bantu membawa buku bukumu. Sepertinya kau kesulitan membawanya sendiri." kata Yunho lagi sambil membawa sebagian buku Jaejoong.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, seringai tipis terlihat dibibir merah alami milik Jaejoong. Yunho ataupun Boa sekalipun tidak pernah tau jika semua kejadian tadi memang disengaja oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tau jika tadi Boa berniat menjahilinya. Tapi dia sengaja pura pura tidak menyadarinya. Dan saat mereka sudah sangat dekat, Jaejoong mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga kelelakiannya untuk menabrak Boa.

Benar benar akting yang hebat eoh?

.

.

.

.

FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

SEE YOU ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : DRABBLE – LOVE TRICK 2**

**Author : Cherie Miele**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Genre : Roman**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : INI FF ANTI JAE NISTA/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/GK SUKA KLIK BACK !**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Oppa, kau dimana. Aku sudah hampir satu jam menunggumu diparkiran.'_

Satu pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari Boa membuat Yunho langsung kehilangan konsentrasi. Padahal rapat yang saat ini diikutinya sedang dipuncak ketegangan.

_-Boa, mianhae. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku masih ada rapat.-_

Seperti seorang maling, Yunho mencuri curi waktu membalas pesan Boa ditengah rapat.

_-Jadi Oppa lebih memilih rapat bodoh itu dari pada aku yang adalah kekasihmu?-_

Yunho mendesah frustasi. Dia tahu tidak mudah membujuk Boa yang tingkahnya terkadang masih kekanakkan.

_-Maafkan aku Boa, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan rapat ini begitu saja. Kau tahu siapa aku kan?-_

Yunho merasa bersalah. Tadi pagi dia yang menjanjikan Boa untuk pergi kencan setelah pulang kuliah. Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang, terjebak dalam rapat kepengurusan anggota senat. Yunho tidak pernah tahu ada perubahan jadwal. Yang dia tahu rapat baru akan diadakan besok.

_-Oke fine. Silakan urusi saja rapat bodoh itu. Kau memang menyebalkan Oppa.-_

"Yunho."

Suara lembut nan merdu itu mengagetkan Yunho yang baru saja akan membalas pesan Boa yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bermain dengan ponselmu disaat kita semua sedang berdiskusi?" suara itu terdengar lembut tapi sarat dengan ketidaksukaan.

"Maaf Jae-ah. Aku hanya membalas pesan agar orang yang sedang menungguku tidak khawatir."

Yunho merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu. Dia seorang wakil ketua, seharusnya dia memberi contoh. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Boa begitu saja.

"Tolong hargai rapat ini. Kau tahu 'kan event yang akan kita buat untuk ulang tahun kampus ini sudah tidak lama lagi. Jadi aku mohon, kita harus serius memikirkannya. Untuk sementara kesampingkan urusan pribadi."

Cantik, pintar, dan baik kepada siapapun, selalu tenang tapi penuh dengan ketegasan, itulah yang bisa dilihat Yunho dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dua tahun berteman baik dengan Jaejoong membuat dia hafal dengan semua sikap dan sifat Jaejoong, sang ketua senat.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Sekarang kita bisa kembali ke pokok pembahasan kita. Aku sudah menonaktifkan ponselku."

Yunho menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah dalam keadaan mati.

Tak lama kemudian, rapat pun kembali diteruskan. Mereka kembali larut dengan perdebatan perdebatan kecil tentang tema acara.

.

.

Tanpa semua orang di ruangan itu sadari, Jaejoong melempar smirk tipis pada Yunho. Lebih tepatnya pada ponsel Yunho yang kini tergeletak dimeja.

Sepertinya keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepadanya.

Tadi pagi, tanpa di sengaja Jaejoong mendengar obrolan Yunho dan sang kekasih Boa. Yunho sepertinya membuat janji kencan setelah pulang sekolah. Karena itu, dengan kekuasaan yang dia punya Jaejoong sengaja mengajukan rapat senat yang seharusnya besok menjadi hari ini.

'_Kau tak akan bisa lepas dari genggamanku, Jung Yunho !'_

Ide yang sangat brilian eoh?

.

.

.

.

FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Gomawo untuk yg ripiu chap 1….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : DRABBLE – LOVE TRICK 3**

**Author : Cherie Miele**

**Cast : Yunjae **

**Genre : Roman**

**Rate : M **

**Warning : INI FF ANTI JAE NISTA/DLDR/BL/NO BASH/GK SUKA KLIK BACK !**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lotte departement store, pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dan termewah yang pernah ada di Korea selatan. Menyediakan berbagai kebutuhan, yang tentu saja dengan merk merk terkenal. Tempat dimana orang dari kalangan menengah keatas menghabiskan uang mereka.

Dan disinilah Boa berada sekarang, didepan pintu utama Lotte departement store menunggu Yunho yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Di kedua tangannya terlihat kantong kantong belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau Boa sangat menikmati acara belanjanya tadi. Apalagi kali ini dia bisa berbelanja sepuasnya tanpa mengeluarkan uang sedikit pun.

Apalagi kalau bukan karena kartu kredit pemberian Yunho.

Boa tersenyum lebar saat melihat mobil Yunho berhenti tepat didepannya. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung membuka pintu mobil mendudukkan bokong teposnya disamping Yunho.

"Sekarang kita langsung kerumahku, Boa. Kita sudah hampir terlambat." kata Yunho sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Ne, Oppa. Aku siap. Aku sudah tidak sabar berkenalan dengan keluargamu."

Setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil Yunho mulai memasuki halaman luas istananya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda."

Seorang butler membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yunho.

"Apa semua sudah datang?" tanya Yunho sambil membukakan pintu untuk Boa.

"Sudah Tuan Muda. Semua sudah menunggu di kebun belakang."

Yunho berjalan memasuki istananya. Tentu saja diikuti oleh sang butler.

"Baik. Terima kasih."

Yunho lalu berlalu menuju tempat yang telah dikatakan sang butler tadi. Tak lupa tangannya menggandeng Boa.

"Yunnie ku..."

Seorang yeoja paruh baya langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Astaga, aku sangat merindukan cucu nakal ku ini."

Yeoja paruh baya itu, Jung Heechul adalah Ibu dari Ayah Yunho. Itu berarti dia adalah Ibu Suri nya keluar Jung. Seorang yeoja yang di umurnya yang tidak muda lagi itu tetap terlihat cantik. Seseorang yang sangat tajam dalam berkata kata tapi juga sangat mencintai keluarganya.

"Mianhae, Halmonie. Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Jadi tidak sempat mengunjungimu."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada merajuk dari sang nenek.

"Halmonie harus mengerti. Sekarang Yunho sudah punya kekasih. Jadi di hari liburnya pasti dipakai untuk berkencan?" sahut salah satu anggota keluarga Jung.

"Kekasih?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Ya, yeoja cantik disampingnya itu." sahut yang lain menimpali.

Mata Heechul menyipit, menatap yeoja yang berdiri disamping Yunho. Dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan yeoja itu berdiri disamping Yunho.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Halmonie. Namaku Boa, Kwon Boa."

Merasa diperhatikan, Boa langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. Berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin agar bisa mengambil hati calon nenek nya.

"Jung Heechul. Halmonie Yunho." Heechul membalas sapaan Boa dengan cuek dan seadanya.

"Kka Yunho, kita nikmati pesta ini."

Heechul menarik Yunho menuju ketengah anggota keluarga yang lain. Hechuul menarik Yunho begitu saja seolah tidak pernah ada Boa disampingnya.

Melihat dirinya yang tidak dianggap oleh Heechul, Boa hanya bisa berdecak pelan dan berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya menyusul Yunho.

Pesta ulang tahun sang ibu suri, walau hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan hanya dirayakan secara sederhana, tapi bagi keluarga Jung moment seperti ini sangatlah berharga. Karena pesta ini seperti reuni bagi seluruh anggota keluarga Jung yang hampir semuanya sangat sibuk.

"Oppa, aku ingin ke toilet." Boa berbisik pelan ditelinga Yunho.

"Masuklah kedalam. Dari pintu kau belok kekiri. Sebelum setelah melewati dapur, kamu belok kanan, nah diujung lorong ada kamar mandi." jawab Yunho.

Mulut Boa terbuka, melongo. Dia tidak percaya Yunho hanya memberinya arah jalan, bukan mengantarnya.

"Boa, kenapa belum pergi?" tanya Yunho bingung saat melihat Boa tetep diam ditempat.

Boa menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dimana dia sekarang mungkin dia akan berteriak pada Yunho karena sikapnya yang terlalu cuek itu.

...

Boa baru saja selesai dengan urusan kamar mandinya. Saat ini dia sedang mengamati lorong yang dilewatinya. Lorong itu lumayan panjang. Ada banyak pintu dikedua dindingnya.

Boa melebarkan matanya saat sebuah pikiran nista muncul diotaknya. Dan matanya semakin membulat saat dia melihat seorang yeoja berpakaian maid keluar dari salah satu pintu itu. Jadi dia tidak salah menduga? Pintu pintu disekelilingnya itu adalah pintu kamar para maid? Dan kamar mandi yang baru saja dipakainya itu adalah kamar mandi untuk para maid?

SHITTTT

Keterlaluan. Boa merasa sangat terhina sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menyuruhnya menggunakan kamar mandi milik para maid? Meskipun dia mengakui bahwa kamar mandi itu bersih dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar mandi utama yang ada dirumahnya, tapi tetap saja itu kamar mandi pembantu.

Boa melangkahkan kakinya tergesa. Dia berniat meminta penjelasan pada Yunho. Dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yunho. Tapi, saat dia melewati dapur, sudut matanya menangkap sosok namja yang paling dibencinya ada diantara para maid.

'Jaejoong?'

'Sedang apa dia disini?'

Melupakan tujuan awalnya, Boa berjalan menghampiri sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Jaejoong, musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Eoh..., jadi saat tidak ada jadwal kuliah kau bekerja disini sebagai pembantu? Ck, benar benar mengejutkan."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Boa? Sedang apa disini?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau mau membantu kami?"

"Boa? No no no... Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Nona Boa. Sama seperti teman temanmu sesama pembantu. Karena sebentar lagi aku yang akan menjadi nyonya rumah disini." jawab Boa sambil mengibas kibaskan tangannya.

"Dan apa tadi? Membantu? Ha ha ha ..., apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Untuk apa aku harus membantumu melakukan pekerjaan pembantu."

"Pekerjaan pembantu seperti apa yang kau maksud Eh?"

Heechul tiba tiba sudah ada dibelakang mereka berdua. Dan perkataan Heechul yang bernada sinis itu mengagetkan Boa.

"Halmonie." Sapa Boa sedikit bergetar

"Halmonie kenapa kemari. Aku baru saja akan membawa sup rumput laut ini ke taman." kata Jaejoong lembut.

"Bagus aku ada disini. Kalau aku tidak datang melihatmu, tidak mungkin aku mengetahui yeoja seperti apa yang menjadi kekasih Yunho." kata Heechul sinis. Ekor matanya melirik Boa yang menunduk takut.

"Hah, inilah yang aku takutkan. Yunho itu terlalu baik, dia tidak pernah berfikiran buruk tentang orang lain. Karena itu dia gampang dibodohi. Itulah mengapa aku ingin sekali menjodohkanmu dengan Yunho. Agar dia tidak salah pilih."

Boa mendongakkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak menyangka Heechul akan berkata seperti itu.

'Menjodohkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong?'

"Dan kau Nona Boa. Aku tidak akan pernah menerimamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Selamanya aku hanya ingin Jaejoong yang jadi pendamping Yunho."

Heechul melangkah meninggalkan Dapur.

"Jaejoong ah jangan perdulikan dia. Cepatlah bawa masakanmu itu keluar. Aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya." kata Heechul lagi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Mianhae Boa. Halmonie memang seperti itu. Jangan dimasukkan hati." kata Jaejoong sebelum berlalu menyusul Heechul.

Meninggalkan Boa yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuhhhh

Sekali meniup dua lilin berbentuk angka enam puluh lima itu langsung padam. Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar begitu lilin padam.

"Selamat ulang tahun Eomma."

"Selamat ulang tahun Halmonie."

Ucapan selamat dari seluruh anggota keluarga silih berganti.

"Selamat ulang tahun Halmonie. Tetaplah sehat dan bersemangat. Aku mencintaimu." kali ini giliran Yunho memberi ucapan.

Yunho mengulurkan sebuah kado berukuran kecil setelah mencium pipi Halmonie kesayangannya itu.

"Terima kasih cucuku yang paling nakal."

Heechul menerima kado itu.

"Boleh aku buka?"

"Tentu saja."

Heechul merobek pelan bungkus kadonya. Seolah tidak tega merusak bungkus kado yang cantik itu.

Sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna merah.

"Apa ini Yunho ya?"

"Buka saja."

Heechul membuka kotak perhiasan itu. Sebuah bros berbentuk kupu kupu kecil bermata batu rubi yang sangat indah.

"Ini cantik Yunho. Kau memang cucu kesayanganku."

Sekali lagi Heechul mencium pipi Yunho.

"Selamat ulang tahun Halmonie. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu sebuah hadiah yang mahal seperti Yunho. Tapi aku berharap Halmonie menyukainya."

Setelah Yunho, kini giliran Jaejoong mengucapkan selamat. Sebuah kado serahkannya ketangan Heechul. Dia lalu mencium pipi Heechul, kiri dan kanan.

"Terima kasih Jaejoong ah." Heechul bersiap membukanya.

"Sebuah kado bukan dinilai dari mahal tidak barang itu. Tapi ketulusan dari si pemberi."

Setelah merobek bungkus kadonya, Heechul langsung membuka kotak kadonya. Sebuah syal rajut warna biru laut yang sangat cantik.

"Ini cantik sekali Jaejoong ah. Kau pintar memilih barang." puji Heechul.

"Tidak Halmonie. Aku merajutnya sendiri." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum malu malu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata bisa merajut." Heechul terlihat bangga pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho ya, apa kekasihmu tidak memberiku hadiah juga?" Sindir Heechul.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Halmonie. Tapi jadinya tertinggal dimobil Yunho Oppa." kata Boa

"Oppa, bisakah kau mengantarku mengambil kado untuk Halmonie?" tanyanya kali ini ditujukan untuk Yunho.

"Tidak. Yunho akan tetap disini. Biar Yoona yang akan menemanimu." kata Heechul tegas.

"Yoona ya, antarkan Nona Boa mengambil kadonya." perintah Heechul pada maid pribadinya.

"Baik Nyonya."

Dengan wajah ditekuk Boa pun segera berlalu, diikuti oleh Yoona.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada. Dimana kado itu. Aku yakin menaruhnya disini."

Boa mengobrak abik belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak itu. Tapi kado yang dimaksud tidak juga ditemukan. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah gelang cantik dan tentu saja mahal.

"Ada apa Nona?" tanya Yoona.

"Kadonya tidak ada. Padahal aku yakin menetakkannya disini."

"Bagaimana ini."

Boa terus masih berusaha mencarinya. Dia bahkan dia sampai mencarinya ke kolong. Tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

"Tidak ada. Benar benar hilang."

Boa terlihat lesu. Dia putus asa.

"Bagaimana Nona?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sebaiknya Nona kembali sekarang. Nyonya Heechul paling tidak suka menunggu. Saya takut Nyonya marah."

Tanpa semangat Boa melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat pesta. Sepertinya kali ini dia gagal merebut perhatian Heechul. Padahal menurut dia Heechul adalah kunci untuk menjadi bagian dari keluar Jung.

"Halmonie." panggil Boa lirih.

Heechul yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan beberapa anggota keluarga Jung, termasuk Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh. Dia lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apakah mobil Yunho diparkir di Korea Utara sehingga kau membutuhkan waktu satu jam lebih untuk mengambilnya?" sarkas Heechul.

"Maaf Halmonie. Kadonya hilang. Sudah dicari tapi tidak ketemu." lirih Boa.

"Tap.. Tapi aku yakin tadi sudah meletakkannya di jok belakang mobil Yunho Oppa." kata Boa menyakinkan Heechul kalau dia tidak berbohong.

"Lalu..., apa kado itu punya kaki hingga dia bisa berjalan sendiri keluar dari mobil Yunho?" malas Heechul.

"Sudahlah Nona Boa. Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan Yunho. Kau tidak cocok dengannya."

Mata Boa melotot kaget.

"Halmonie, kenapa berbicara seperti itu. Boa itu ke..."

"Apa? Kekasihku? Astaga Yunho. Diluar sana banyak sekali yang mengantri menjadi pendampingmu. Dibanding dia Jaejoong bahkan seratus kali lebih baik." potong Heechul.

Boa menangis mendengar penghinaan Heechul. Tanpa banyak bicara dia berlari meninggalkan tempat pesta.

"Boa." panggil Yunho.

Yunho bermaksud mengejar Boa. Tapi Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Jangan kejar. Kau bisa membuat Halmonie semakin marah. Besok aku akan membantumu untuk menjelaskan pada Boa." bisik Jaejoong.

Seperti terhipnotis, Yunho akhirnya kembali duduk. Dia membatalkan niatnya mengejar Boa.

"Yeoja seperti itu tidak cocok untuk keluarga Jung." keluh Heechul.

Tanpa mereka sadari seringai sadis muncul di bibir mungil Jaejoong. Mereka tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada Jaejoong dibalik semua kesialan Boa hari ini.

Jaejoong melihatnya tadi, saat Yunho, dengan gentle membukakan pintu mobil untuk Boa, saat Yunho dengan manis menggandeng tangan Boa membawanya bertemu Heechul Halmonie. Dan itu semua membuat hati Jaejoong panas.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, smirk Heechul terlihat lebih sadis saat melihat Jaejoong menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah dimana Boa menghilang.

Jaejoong memang cucu menantu idamannya eoh?

.

,

.

FIN


End file.
